


Spelling Bee and the Two Super Soldiers

by IsabellaJack



Series: Scott Lang and the Gang [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Cassie is awesome, Fluff, Funny, Scott Lang rocks, Steve Rogers Feels, heartbreaking a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How are you an electrical engineer?" Barnes asks him with an honest expression on his face. It's like he's really curious and bewildered at the same time.</p><p>Scott rolls his eyes. Then he raises his brow. "It's not gonna work on me Barnes. You like me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spelling Bee and the Two Super Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> You actually need to read the previous parts for this one, especially the last one before this. This series is continuous.  
> I honestly wrote this as I thought it. All mistakes are mine. Turned a bit emotional than I intended. I just love Bucky okay.  
> Oh and I've never attended a Spelling Bee contest. Nor did I research. Forgive me.

 

 

Scott makes his way through the filled auditorium at his daughter's school. He sees Paxton wave at him with his ex scowling his way. When he reaches them, she says in a clipped tone.

"Really Scott."

He's not in the mood. He just had an argument with Hope and he's on edge. So he shoots back in the same tone. "I showed up, didn't I?"

"Okay, I'm sitting between you two." Paxton says.

They step on several feet until they reach some good seats in the middle, in full view of the stage where the Spelling Bee contest is going to take place. He frowns at the dimly-lit auditorium.

"Why is it dark in here? This school...man. It sucks. I wanna get her out of this--"

His ex, as expected, leans over Paxton and hisses, "You don't get to decide Scott."

He hisses back, "I'm her father!"

"We do it together, and you're forgetting my husband here."

Paxton raises his hands in the air. "Okay, okay. Let's not get into this right now."

A woman in front of them turns to them and shushes them.

"It didn't start yet _ma'am_ ," Scott scoffs and she looks horrified at his tone.

Paxton smiles. "Sorry. We'll keep it down."

Scott snickers. "You're gonna arrest me now?" And he stuffs his jacket next to him.

Paxton turns to him. "What's with you, huh?"

He sighs and remembers that's he's here for Cassie. It's her first time participating in this contest. "Nothing. Oh, here they go..."

As the first kid finishes his turn, something smacks into Scott's head and he turns and only sees people heavily invested in what's happening on stage. When he looks in his lap, there's a small scrunched up paper. He frowns and brushes it away. Seconds later and another one hits him again. He whips around and again nothing. Now it's actually dark and he can't see the people in the far back rows.

He's reminded of his high school days and groans. He picks up the paper this time and opens it.

 

_You suck!!!_

 

He huffs and throws it away. Again, another one but lands in his lap this time.

 

_You're so small...like...I know, like an ant!_

 

And his heart pounds. Someone knows his secret identity and they're here. Where Cassie is.

"What's with you?" Paxton hisses. "Settle down."

Then Scott relaxes a bit when a thought comes to him. "Did you do this?" And he shows him the papers. "Come on Pax. I thought we were friends. We're not kids."

"The hell are you talking about?" And Paxton flinches when a paper hits him. He looks around and Scott motions for him to open it. He opens it.

 

_You suck too. BIG TIME!_

 

Scott is scared now. "All right. I believe ya." Then looks around but the papers stop for a while.

Then Cassie's turn comes up and Scott forgets himself and yells, "Yo Cassie! Woohoo"

Paxton elbows him and his ex gives him the evil eye.

And then Cassie starts. It's several turns later that she misspells one word and she seems to know it for she looks sad and conflicted as she tries to remember. When she's about to go back to her seat, they hear loud cheers and howling coming from the back. "Go Cassie!!!"

"We love you!"

And the cheering for her won't stop and it puts a smile on her face. Scott is dying to see who it is but can't with the damn darkness. Cassie waves to whoever it is and blows a kiss.

Everybody turns looking for the source including Scott and Paxton.

"Did you have friends here?" His ex asks him, confused.

"No."

Then a paper smacks him on the top of his head. He opens it and there's a rough drawing of the shield.

 

_Meet us outside. NOW!  
_

 

"Oh God," he mutters.

"What?" Paxton asks lowly.

"Nothing. Gotta go." And he gets up, forgetting his jacket.

"What? Now?"

"Nature calls."

He runs through the halls and he's so pissed that he's gonna miss his daughter but he's also going out of his mind. What if someone sees them? Why are they here? Did something happen? Did aliens invade earth...again?!

He heads to the parking lot and he yelps out loud when he rounds the corner of the school building and sees two hoodied figures.

"I told you Steve. He's so...Not," Barnes says, tilting his head to the side.

Scott clutches his chest and makes his way to them. "What the _hell_ are you guys doing here? No offense Cap..."

"Offense taken," Bucky snarls as he makes a step toward him but Steve holds him back.

"Bucky. Come on. That's not why we're here."

Barnes stays back, next to Steve, glued to him actually and Scott takes two deep breathes. Then he frowns. "Wait...what's with the papers? And were you the ones-"

"Bucky has a great aim and I apologize for that. I didn't know he was doing it."

"How are you an electrical engineer?" Barnes asks him with an honest expression on his face. It's like he's really curious and bewildered at the same time.

Scott rolls his eyes. Then he raises his brow. "It's not gonna work on me Barnes. You _like_ me."

"What?" Barnes gives him a horrified look.

Steve's eyes widen, smiling. "What? Bucky, since when?"

Barnes steps back and scoffs. "I most certainly don't! Someone probably stepped on his head or something when _he was an ant!_ "

"I don't morph into an ant and you _know_ that." Then he turns to Steve smiling proudly, hands on his hips. "Last time I was on the phone with him."

Steve looks confused. "You call each other?"

Scott wiggles his brows and looks at them, smiling. Then he regrets it as he sees the way Barnes is looking at him now. He wouldn't put it past him if he strangled him right now, in this parking lot, with his metal arm.

"We're getting off point. Listen Lang, we wanna see Cassie as soon as she's done. Figure it out, okay? Just you and her back here after everyone else."

"Well, how am I--"

Barnes strides and steps so close to him, Scott fears breathing. "I don't know. Figure it out or else."

Steve springs and pulls him away. "Bucky! For God's sake...Scott. We heard about the contest-"

"How in the world did you know that?" He crosses his arms over his chest.

"You amaze me," Barnes replies.

Steve continues, "And Bucky here wanted to support her and he'd like to see her if that's okay with you."

Scott is touched. Cassie hasn't stopped talking about them ever since she last met them which was last year on her birthday. "Yeah, sure man. She'd love to see you guys. Especially after the fact that she missed one word now..."

Bucky steps in, a determined look on his face. "I can create a diversion. Break the system. Set the fire alarm. No one will know and they'll have to reschedule, giving her a chance--"

"No, no. God no." Scott puts his hands up. "Please. I'll make sure she meets you guys. Gotta tell Paxton to distract her mom."

Barnes then puts his hand on Steve's shoulder and leans over, semi-whispering, "That hilarity of a cop. He didn't solve that case at the end."

"No," Steve looks shocked.

Scott looks between them, bewildered. "Are you keeping tabs on Paxton too?"

"Duh!" Barnes frowns at him.

Scott looks at Steve who smiles timidly and shrugs. Then Scott shakes his head at them. "Listen. I gotta go. I'll see you guys later."

 

***

 

Scott has told Paxton and he freaked out, knowing that the Winter Soldier is around. He's able to convince his wife that Scott needs to spend the afternoon with Cassie. Scott finally brings her out toward his car in the parking lot and they wait around until most people leave the grounds.

Minutes later, he looks around and finds the two lazily disguised super soldiers near their own car. Scott crouches and holds Cassie by the shoulders.

"Hey Peanut. There are friends of yours who want to see you."

"Oh?" She asks as she's inspecting the trophy they gave her for being in third place.

"Yeah, they came to see you and actually cheered you up there."

"Were they the people who shouted during the contest? I didn't see them but I blew them a kiss anyway." She giggles and he laughs with her.

He turns her around and stands up. He hears her gasp when the two figures make their way to them.

 _They seriously need to reconsider their disguises,_ he thinks.

Scott is surprised how Steve approaches her first while Barnes stays behind, actually looking very shy.

"Hey Cassie," Steve greets as he crouches and she shakes his hand. He smiles widely at her. "You did a great job out there."

"Really? Thank you Steve. Can I call you that?"

He chuckles. "You sure can."

She clutches her small trophy. "I messed up a bit though."

"It's okay," Barnes interrupts. Then he comes to her and crouches next to Steve who stands up now.

She waves at him. "Hi Bucky."

And he extends his hand but she goes for a hug and Barnes envelopes her and actually stands up, carrying her. "So good to see you."

Scott feels touched and warm at the sight. He notices that Steve looks away, obviously getting emotional. How is that the same guy who taunts him all the time and gives him those deadly eyes?

Then Barnes walks past Scott and perches her on the hood of the car. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"I was a bad speller in school."

Her eyes widen. "Really? No way."

"Uh huh. Ask Steve here." And he turns and from the look on his face, Scott knows he's basically pleading for Steve to go along with him. His heart warms at the gesture.

"Oh, sure. I used to help him out a lot."

Barnes chuckles. "See. With practice I was able to be perfect."

"Daddy did you hear that?"

"Yeah Peanut. I did."

She turns to Bucky and touches his long hair. "I don't feel bad about today. I'm very happy with my friend winning. She deserves it 'cause she's great."

Barnes touches her nose lightly. "And so are you. It's okay to make mistakes. God knows I did."

Scott chuckles when his daughter hugs her trophy. "I'm proud of this one."

Barnes and Steve laugh also and Barnes ruffles her hair softly. Then Scott hears him say, "Can I show you something?"

"Yeah."

He looks around and Scott isn't sure but he's apparently making sure no one is there. Then he takes off the glove on his left hand. She gasps as the metal plates whir. And he wiggles his fingers as they shine under the sun. She giggles and he watches them as she tries to touch it and Barnes scares her making her giggle again.

"He was the smart one in school. Used to correct my spelling," Steve says softly to Scott.

He turns to him and sees sadness in the Captain's eyes. "Figured."

Steve folds his arms across his chest. "It's _now_ that he misspells sometimes. After...you know..." And the guy turns away, avoiding Scott. He's getting emotional and Scott's heart breaks for the two.

Scott looks over at the man himself and he's making Cassie shake his metal hand and try to squeeze it with all her might. He pretends to yawn and she's yelling at him, squeezing with both of her hands.

A lump forms in his throat and then Steve says, "Thanks for this."

"Hm?" He looks back at Steve.

"Letting him see Cassie. I ... He missed his little sister's childhood...with the war and after..."

Scott inhales deeply. And as he looks over at the two who are arm wrestling now, he says without hesitation, "He can see her whenever. Doesn't have to ask for my permission. If she didn't have a godfather already, I'd pick him to be hers."

He surprises himself with the admission and turns to find Steve teary-eyed. Suddenly, he is enveloped in big arms. "Oh, okay."

And he hugs him and pats him on the back.

"Daddy look!"

And they pull away and see Barnes laughing as Cassie is swinging from his metal arm. He's holding it outstretched horizontally and she's holding on tight, swinging her legs.

They all laugh together and for the first time ever Scott realizes that the guy can tease him all he wants.

He's team Barnes all the way and will fight by him and for him any time.

 

 

 

 


End file.
